


LGBTQIA-- no-- GSRM

by the_one_a_m_writer



Series: Flags [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Agender Character, Bisexual Character, GSRM, Gay Character, offscreen acronym abuse, two of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_a_m_writer/pseuds/the_one_a_m_writer
Summary: I'm TRYING A THING, folks.Submit prompts for a GSRM-identifying marvel character of your choice!!In this work: MJ tries to be a good friend to Agender Peter-- prequel to The Duck Chat.





	LGBTQIA-- no-- GSRM

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so um we'll see how this goes.  
> GSRM-- Gender, Romantic, Sexual Minorities  
> If you would like to submit a prompt, give me the character(s), their identity, and a short description of what you want from the story (coming out?? Dealing with ___?? Casually being in a relationship??? up to you!) Just no mature content or dubious (incestuous, minor/adult) pairings.  
> As of right now, I'm not committing to answering every prompt, unfortunately, but reviews will make me... inclined... to choose yours. I am but a human, after all.

Peter and Ned had a notebook out on the table between them, so of course MJ was intrigued. Whatever it was, it was serious, but the boys’ definition of “serious” ranged from homework to web formula to figuring out the mass of a fictional spaceship. 

Or maybe they were inventing a new language? Because she walked up, and heard Ned say with great concentration a string of almost twenty letters, and Peter nodded like that was completely comprehensible. 

“Wait!”

“What?”

“We forgot lithromantic!”

“No  _ way. _ ” Ned looked down at the notebook in dismay, and MJ slid in beside them. 

“Hey, boys.”

“Hi.” 

“What are you doing?” MJ asked curiously. 

“Trying to figure out how long the acronym should be.” Peter pointed to the notebook, where an extremely long acronym started with LGBTQIA and just... grew from there. 

MJ frowned at it. “That’s not sustainable.”

Peter shrugged. 

The topic was moved on from, but it stuck in MJ’s mind. She’d always felt comfortable just including the plus, but... but how would that feel to someone unlike her? Someone whose gender and sexuality were more nuanced than Cis Bisexual? 

And it was six days later she had an answer. In her typical fashion, she brought it up entirely out of context. Peter was having a normal conversation with Ned and offhandedly mentioned the “queer community” -- a term she’d heard him use over and over, but only with people who he already knew would be okay with it-- and she decided to step in and wield her new knowledge. 

“GSRM community.”

“What’s that?” Ned asked. 

“Gender, Sexuality, Romantic Minorities.”

“Hey!” 

Ned punched Peter lightly on the shoulder, and Peter grinned and clutched his shoulder as if he’d been shot. “Thanks, MJ.”

“It’s what I do.” She shrugged and walked away. 

...

Why had she just spent six days going back to that Google search over and over? Why had it stuck with her, the way Peter’s tongue poked out in concentration as he scanned that monster list he and Ned had made that one day? Something had caught her attention and she didn’t-- 

Peter. 

No, wait. She knew this look. 

Peter was trying to figure out his identity. 

MJ resolved to be watchful. 

...

She didn’t need to be, as it turned out, because she and Ned and Peter were having lunch at Peter’s house on a Saturday, and Peter and Ned skillfully maneuvered the conversation around to gender identity, exchanging meaningful looks the entire time. So MJ was fully prepared when Peter finally said, “Personally, I don’t actually identify as a guy. I identify as agender.” 

“They/them, or something else?” MJ asked, not batting an eye. She watched as Peter visibly deflated and relaxed. 

“They/them, please.”

Peter and Ned high-fived, and MJ couldn’t resist adding, “Oh-- I’m bisexual.”

“Eyy, me too!” Peter said, and high-fived her as well. 

“I’m gay,” Ned said, unnecessarily, because they all knew. Everyone knew. The school knew.

...

And surprisingly, it wasn’t that hard. MJ found herself hyperaware when talking about Peter, but answering “Where’s Peter?” with “They’re running a bit late” flowed smoothly off her tongue. She was grateful for that. It made her feel like maybe she wasn’t doing so bad at this being a good friend thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> & if u want to know the author is asexual greydemibi baybeeee


End file.
